


i need something bigger than the sky

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [15]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Helen knew she should stay away.





	i need something bigger than the sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better."
> 
> This is my last fill! Yay!!!!!

Helen knew she should stay away from Evelyn. She was dangerous, a figure of Helen’s past. A past where she had a mohawk and rode fast motorcycles all day and didn’t have to worry about making it home safe to the kids.

“Another glass?” Evelyn asked as they lounged in her penthouse living room. The Metroville skyline was lit up against the deep purple sky.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Helen replied with a nod. Evelyn smirked as she refilled her glass with white wine.

“You love me,” Evelyn teased, gripping one of Helen’s bare thighs.

“Homewrecker,” Helen joked back before Evelyn captured her mouth into a deep kiss. Her hands stretched up into Evelyn’s already ruffled hair to mess it up even more. Evelyn unbuttoned the front of Helen’s blouse as they kissed.

Helen sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to make it home in time to tuck in the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
